finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Eiko Carol
Eiko Carol, được gọi bằng cái tên con nhóc (Little Girl) trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn trước khi người chơi có thể chọn tên cho cô bé, là nhân vật diều khiển được của Final Fantasy IX. Cô bé tới từ Madain Sari trên Outer Continent. là một người của làng Madain Sari, cô bé có một cái sừng trên trán cho phép cô có thể triệu hồi Eidolons. Hình dáng và tính cách Eiko có một khuôn mặt trái xoan và đôi mắt xanh thẫm. Cô bé có một cái sừng của những summoner giữa trán, với mái tóc màu xanh nước biển dài gần chạm vai, được trang trí một cái nơ to trên đầu. Cô mặc một cái áo cổ lọ màu hồng, bên ngoài là một cái quần màu vàng kéo xuống tận mắt cá chân (tương tự như Riki trong Kingdaom Heart). Ngoài ra cô còn có một mảng áo màu vàng trước ngực và một đôi cánh bé trang trí sau lưng. Eiko đi một đôi tất màu tím thẫm và một đôi giày cổ trắng. In Trance, Eiko's horn lengthens and gains a sky-blue coloring. Her hair turns light green as do her sleeves. Her hair bow, chest plate, pants, and boots become white, while her turtleneck and bodysuit change to soft purple. Eiko's ornament wings also grow in size. Eiko's personality is described as spunky and snobbish, however, she is also desperately lonely, having lived alone in Madain Sari with only Moogles as her friends for most of her life. She develops a crush on Zidane Tribal over the course of the journey, and even goes as far as to write a love letter to him, but snaps out of it after a while, seeing that Zidane is in love with Princess Garnet. Story thumb|left The village of Madain Sari was once a thriving town populated by summoners. However, the Invincible destroyed the town in order for Garland and Kuja to remove the possible threat of Gaia's Eidolons. As a result, most of the community died out. Eiko's parents and several brothers and sisters were some of the survivors, however, they are almost never mentioned, and it is known that Eiko was raised by her grandfather. However, he eventually died, and Eiko was left to live in Madain Sari with the company of Moogles. One of them, Mog, always traveled with her wherever she went, and the two even traded friendship ribbons. She and Mog would frequently steal food from the Dwarves' town of Conde Petie. It was during one of these raids that she got caught and met Zidane, along with Vivi, Garnet, and Quina. Eiko offered to take Zidane and his friends back to Madain Sari, where she cooked them a meal in order to impress Zidane. However, she could sense that Zidane was in love with Garnet, and tried her very best to steal his heart. She then revealed she had to accompany Zidane and his friends to the Iifa Tree, which was sealed with the Eidolon Carbuncle, because of the fact that summoners have a tradition of sealing Eidolons they fail to summon where they first summon them. She broke the seal and Eiko, Zidane, and the others went through the Iifa Tree and fought the SoulCage, whose defeat cleared up the Mist Continent of mist. Eiko took Zidane back to Madain Sari when a Moogle told her that the village's precious stone was stolen. The thief turned out to be Lani, the bounty hunter working for Queen Brahne of Alexandria in order to steal back Garnet's pendant. Lani held Eiko prisoner, however, she was betrayed by her accomplice Amarant Coral and was forced to flee. After Zidane and Amarant duelled, Eiko told Zidane, Garnet, and Vivi about the importance of the precious stone and how her grandfather told her to keep it safe and to never leave Madain Sari until she was sixteen. However, she decided to go with Zidane anyway, taking the stone with her and wearing it as an earring. The party returned to the Iifa Tree, where they met Kuja. Kuja became involved in a battle with Brahne, and Eiko helped Garnet find another Eidolon, Leviathan, the Eidolon that had been sealed at the tree, so Garnet could summon it to help her mother. However, Garnet was unable to save her, and in the wake of the queen's death, is crowned the queen herself. One week later, the party was back in Alexandria for Garnet's coronation. Having never been to a city as large as Alexandria, Eiko began to tour the castle on her own where she met Doctor Tot. She asked him to help her write a love letter for Zidane, and he did so. However, on the way out, she tripped over a banister and got her wing ornament stuck onto a chandelier. She met Baku, and, unable to free herself, asked him to deliver the letter. However, Baku lost it and it fell into numerous hands, including those of Beatrix, Marcus, Blank, and Steiner. It was Steiner who rescued Eiko and took her down from the chandelier, and escorted her out of the castle due to her not being of royal heritage. The party eventually visits Garnet, who was now the queen of Alexandria. After the audience, Eiko was heartbroken when Zidane did not show up at the docks, even though the real reason was that Zidane never saw the letter. thumb|left The next day, Zidane decided to travel to Treno to participate in a Tetra Master tournament. Eiko came as well, and spent some time telling Doctor Tot about Madain Sari. There, Mog told her that Alexandria was in danger and she summoned Zidane to return there. They took Cid Fabool IX's Hilda Garde 2, which was very poorly designed due to Cid's mind just not being the same as an Oglop. While on the ship, Eiko felt a sensation from the top of Alexandria Castle, and flew to the roof to meet Garnet. They held out the four jewels and were able to summon Alexander who defeated Bahamut and formed a protective ring around Alexandria. However, Kuja summoned the Invincible to take control of Alexander. Garland was furious at Kuja, and took over the Invincible and used it to destroy Alexander and the Alexandrian castle. Zidane arrived just in time to rescue Garnet and Eiko, though the latter was visibly annoyed that Zidane went to Garnet first, not to mention she was embracing him all through her rescue. thumb|Solitude In Lindblum, Eiko was the first to discover that Garnet lost her voice due to Alexandria's obliteration. She stayed with Steiner to take care of Garnet while Zidane and the others looked for a way to transform Cid back into a human. They failed, Cid became a frog, and Eiko, Garnet, Steiner, Cid, and Quina joined Zidane, Vivi, Freya, and Amarant in search of Kuja. They found him in his Desert Palace on the Outer Continent, and he trapped all the party members except Cid in prisons and threatened to kill them if Zidane did not bring him the Gulug Stone from Oeilvert. Zidane agreed to do this, but Kuja would not keep his promise. Cid had to save the others, and Eiko led the escape team to Kuja's room for revenge (unless the player chose to take Eiko with Zidane to Oeilvert, in which case another party member becomes the leader). They met up with Zidane outside, and Zidane found out Kuja had tricked him. The party entered his room, but Eiko was trapped outside. Zorn and Thorn subsequently abducted her. Zidane and his friends set out in search of Eiko. They followed the Hilda Garde I to Esto Gaza on the Lost Continent, where they entered Mount Gulug and traveled to the base, where they discovered Zorn and Thorn extracting Eidolons from Eiko. However, Mog interfered, and eventually revealed herself and transformed into the Eidolon Madeen, saving Eiko. The jesters then attacked and Eiko had to fight them, using Madeen to annihilate the twins. The rest of the party arrived to confront Kuja, but he left and the jester twins' corpses transformed into Meltigemini the party had to fight. After the fight, Eiko received Mog's old ribbon as a farewell gift. She then rejoined Zidane for the rest of the journey. Eiko does not play a significant role in the story again until the party splits up to simultaneously attack the four elemental shrines protecting the entrance to Terra. She insisted on teaming up with Garnet and used the opportunity to ask her if she is in love with Zidane, with rather awkward results. thumb|left In Terra, Eiko wandered around exploring until Zidane went missing and the party teamed up to find him. Eiko and Vivi were at Zidane's side when he woke up, but in an emotionally depressive rage he called them both "stupid brats" and locked them in the room. At the end of the game when Zidane chose to stay back and save Kuja, Eiko, showing concern for Zidane's safety, confessed her love for him. In the ending, Eiko was adopted by Cid and Hilda, therefore becoming Lindblum's new princess. She was visibly overjoyed at being a part of a family, going out of the way to calling her adoptive parents "Mother" and "Father." Equipment and Stats :List of Eiko's Flutes :List of Garnet and Eiko's Rackets thumb Eiko has the lowest physical stats in the game. However, due to a glitch, Eiko's initial stats will be exactly the same as Marcus's when he leaves the party. Her equipment draw consists of female specifics, mage robes, Summoner's Flutes, and Rackets. Abilities thumb :List of White Magic :List of Eiko's Eidolons :List of Eiko's Abilities Eiko is a White Mage, with a sub job as a Summoner, and can summon four Eidolons: Fenrir, Phoenix, Carbuncle, and Madeen. Equipping various add-ons allow her Eidolon's abilities to change. Being the designated White Mage, her stock of White Magic is much larger than Garnet's. She can use unique spells not previously seen in the series, like Jewel, which extracts an Ore from an enemy, and Might, which increases attack power. She is the only main character who can use the powerful Holy spell (a temporary playable character, Beatrix can also use the spell), although she lacks the Scan and Berserk (Spell) spells found in Garnet's arsenal. Eiko is the first of the party to learn Auto-Regen. Her unique abilities are Guardian Mog and Concentrate. Eiko's Trance ability is Double White. Acting in the same manner as Vivi's Double Black, it allows Eiko to cast two spells in succession. Musical Themes thumb|300px|right "Eiko's Theme" is named for herself, and is a variation of "Melodies of Life" based entirely on chord progressions (with no discernible melody) and set in the 6/8 time signature. A remix of the theme includes the song "Girl of Madain Sari," which plays while she wanders around Alexandria Castle at the beginning of disc 3, thinking of writing a love letter to Zidane. Other Appearances thumb ''Itadaki Street'' series In Itadaki Street Special, Eiko is one of the two Final Fantasy IX characters along with Vivi. In Itadaki Street Portable, she appears alongside Zidane. Etymology "Eiko" is a common Japanese female name meaning "prosperous child". Hironobu Sakaguchi's wife's name is Eiko. Gallery File:Art-design-chara04.jpg File:Eiko_Sketches.jpg File:IX-art-eiko.jpg File:Art-render07.jpg File:Eiko.jpg File:Eiko_2.jpg File:Eiko_CG_4.jpg File:Eikotrance.jpg Trivia * After Eiko is adopted by Cid and Hilda, she and Garnet share the common trait of being adoptive daughters of the ruling family of their nations. * If Zidane is not in the party then Eiko assumes the role of party leader, most notably if she is not chosen to go to Oeilvert, she will be the one to lead the party in the Desert Palace. If Zidane is not in the party chosen to fight Necron then Eiko will give the speech before the battle. * Eiko's jewel is called the Memory Earring. External Links *Angel's Song- Eiko fanlisting *Tiny Wings of Light - Eiko fansite de:Eiko Carol es:Eiko Carol it:Eiko Carol Thể_loại:Nhân vật điều khiển được trong Final Fantasy IX Thể_loại:Summoner Thể_loại:White Mage